nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Camaro SS
The Chevrolet Camaro SS is a Tier 1 car that was released on November 16th 2011, and is available from the car dealer for 1500 SpeedBoost. On August 21st, 2012, the Camaro SS became an In-Game Cash car with 5 other cars for the next 2 weeks. History The Chevrolet Camaro SS (Super Sport) was part of the first generation Camaro. It was built by Chevrolet to counterpunch the Ford Mustang GT back in the 1960's. The '67 Camaro was available with a 396 cu. big block or 350 cu. small block engine. This Camaro comes stock with an RS bumblebee stripe across it's nose. It also has the RS/SS Grill. You can tell this because of it's hidaway headlights and because it has no parking lights next to the headlights. Performance The Chevrolet Camaro SS has the handling (190 km/h) more like a tuner then a muscle car because its a pony car like mustang (in world they have better handling than muscles). This means car is good enough to compete with the Tier 1 kings. Top Speed 135 mph or 217 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 109mph or 175 km/h + 11 with NOS / Handling Speed: 118 mph or 190 km/h Editions *Blue Car Stats Bodykits *1,500 SB - Tensor Camaro - Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front Camaro - Tensor B.jpg|Tensor Rear Camaro - Incline F.jpg|Incline Front Camaro - Incline B.jpg|Incline Rear Camaro - Rex F.jpg|Rex Front Camaro - Rex B.jpg|Rex Rear Camaro - Optima F.jpg|Optima Front Camaro - Optima B.jpg|Optima Rear Camaro - Excel F.jpg|Excel Front Camaro - Excel B.jpg|Excel Rear Camaro - Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front Camaro - Supremo B.jpg|Supremo Rear Camaro - Phasis F.jpg|Phasis Front Camaro - Phasis B.jpg|Phasis Rear Camaro - Halon F.jpg|Halon Front Camaro - Halon B.jpg|Halon Rear Camaro - Coil F.jpg|Coil Front Camaro - Coil B.jpg|Coil Rear Camaro - Xenon F.jpg|Xenon Front Camaro - Xenon B.jpg|Xenon Rear Camaro - Surge F.jpg|Surge Front Camaro - Surge B.jpg|Surge Rear Camaro - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Camaro - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear Camaro - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Camaro - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear Camaro - Pulse F.jpg|Pulse Front Camaro - Pulse B.jpg|Pulse Rear Camaro - Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Camaro - Flow B.jpg|Flow Rear Camaro - Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Camaro - Pressure B.jpg|Pressure Rear Camaro - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Camaro - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear Camaro - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Camaro - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear *1,500 SB - Incline *1,500 SB - Rex *1,500 SB - Optima *1,500 SB - Excel *1,500 SB - Supremo *900 SB - Phasis *900 SB - Halon *900 SB - Coil *900 SB - Xenon *900 SB - Surge *900 SB - Glint *900 SB - Cascade *900 SB - Pulse *4,500 IGC - Flow (9) *4,500 IGC - Pressure (9) *4,500 IGC - Offroad (9) *4,500 IGC - Transform (9) Dicscription ''The 350-cubic-inch V-8 modestly rated at 295 horsepower plus a beefed-up suspension and special equipment features made this model-option stand out from the crowd of "Pony Cars". '' Appearances The Chevrolet Camaro SS has been featured in 6 games in the Need for Speed series: NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSTR.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Chevrolet Category:Tier 1 Category:RWD Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars